Freaky Friday
by xXFrostyCupcake27Xx
Summary: Two opposite personalities and lifestyles, switched...It's already chaos but what happens when theres love in the mix?
1. Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings

**Yeah so I watched the movie Freaky Friday last week and had a brainwave! So I've decided to have a try at experimenting with two people from Dance Central. Who other than the two girls who are total opposites of each other huh? Well...here we go!**

**Chapter 1: **

Aboard the Lu$h yacht, the beat of Grenade ricocheted all around. A dance battle, between the Lu$h crew and Riptide. A couple minutes later, Lu$h took the victory. With Miss Aubrey obviously boasting about it as usual. "Hm yes, I know we were that good, no...excellent!" She said, chuckling slightly with arrogance. Emilia was standing at the sidelines glaring at Aubrey. "Hey you can't win them all, right?" Bodie suddenly said, noticing Emilia's facial expression. "B I don't really care that we lost the battle, it's just Aubrey's bitchy attitude. It pisses me off!" She snapped, she then walked up closer to where the redhead was standing and rested her hands on her hips. Aubrey turned around and saw her. "Did you come to apologise?" She asked. "Apologise for what?" Emilia spat. "For wasting time on a silly little battle like this, you knew I was going to win the entire time." Aubrey spat back. Emilia's face reddened with anger. "You know what, I could kick your rich ass right now!" She shouted with her hands clenched. "Oh really? Well pity I'm way too beautiful to get my 'ass kicked'." She said making the quotation signs with her fingers. "Emilia I think we should just leave." Bodie said and grabbed Emilia's arm. "Yeah, before I say or do something I regret." She said, still glaring at Aubrey. The redhead just stood there with an arrogant smile and waved at the crowd. Emilia and Bodie then left the yacht.

*About 15 minutes later, at Riptide Beach*

Emilia was wearing a red swimsuit. She sat in the sand glaring into oblivion. Bodie had just come back from his daily surfing. He saw Emilia staring at...well, everything. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Be careful, your face might get stuck like that." He said with a smile. Emilia turned around to face him. "Yeah? And what would you do if that really happened?" She asked with a snicker. "I'd most probably be really sad?" Bodie said. Emilia tilted her head in confusion. "Uh why?" She asked again. "Because then I wouldn't see your pretty face everyday anymore." He said, blushing. Emilia was speechless. The two just stared into each other eyes for who knows how long. Then they heard a familiar voice. "Aww now would ya look at that! Ain't that just so cute!?" The voice shouted. "Hey snap out of it love-birds!" Another voice said. Bodie and Emilia looked about and saw Taye and Lil'T standing there with hands on their hips. Emilia abruptly stood up and went to greet them. "Hey guys..ahem..so what're you doing here?" She asked, hoping they wouldn't play about with her or anything. "We heard about what happened at the battle. You know, Aubrey's usual bitching." Taye said. "Oh yeah, that." Emilia said, rubbing the back of her neck. "You sound pretty pissed." Lil T said. Taye glared at her for using that kind of language. "Well, I am." Emilia answered. Suddenly Taye looked at her with a smirk. "So we come here to check on you and what do we find? You and your blondie dance partner lookin' at each other like you gonna make out or somethin'." She said. Emilia started blushing again. "Sh-shut up, Taye." She stuttered and looked at Bodie, who was sitting exactly in the same position like a few minutes ago. "Take my advice girl, you gotta tell him you like him or he's gonna think there's nothin' and then go after another girl someday." Taye told her. Emilia said nothing, just looked at Taye with a weird facial expression. Suddenly her blonde crew partner appeared next to her. "Uh guys, Rasa just called. He said that everyone's gonna be heading to Chinatown tomorrow night for a DCI dinner." He said. "Ok well we gotta get goin'. See y'all tomorrow then." Taye greeted then started walking but before that, she brushed past Emilia and said, "Remember what I told you." The sporty brunette just shrugged.

Emilia noticed that it was already almost sunset. "Look B, I should probably get home. I'll meet you at the gym tomorrow ok." She told Bodie. "Ok, should I give you a ride home?" He offered. "No thanks it's cool." She said, then got her gym bag and walked off. Bodie stared after her, wondering if what he said earlier was a bit too much.

*Back on the Lu$h yacht*

It was a few minutes to sunset and Aubrey was lounging by the pool on the yacht. Angel walked up to her. "Hey chica! You be lookin' beautiful like always." He said and wrapped his arm around her, or at least tried to. "Angel please, I don't have time for this." The redhead gave the Latino a dismissive look. He simply ignored it. "You know, you were kinda arrogant." He tried to say as subtly as possible. Aubrey glared at him like she was gonna kill him or something. "Yeah, I probably damaged the girl's self-confidence!" She said sarcastically, with her hands on her chest. "She didn't seem to bothered by it but that's besides the point. Most times I like the way you play hard-to-get but then it gets too much. I just..." He then stopped. He then leaned down and kissed Aubrey on the cheek. She stared at him blankly. He bowed like a gentleman in front of her and said, "Grasias chica." He then left the yacht. Leaving Aubrey to have an argument with her concience. Who knows, maybe she has one...

**Sorry I got a little carried away, really cheesy. There will be more conflict in the next chapter. I didn't want the story to be overly based on Freaky Friday so I kinda put my own crap into it. Sorry if it sucks but if you like it, please review! :3**

**From RiptideGirl237**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chap's here! Now this is where the storyline of the movie comes into light. Don't wanna spoil anything so let's just be on with the story. **

**Chapter 2: The Fortune Cookie**

It was about 1pm on that Thursday afternoon. Each crew was going about their everyday routines.

With Riptide:

Emilia's POV:

Dammit! I wish I could just forget about yesterday. First Aubrey's crap and then...that. Things are kinda awkward right now. It's like every time we try to talk it out, we both end up brain dead or something. Maybe after tonight's dinner we could try again.

With Lu$h:

Miss Aubrey's POV:

You know, Angel can really work on my ass sometimes. And what he said yesterday was the last damn straw! But then again, maybe he was r-right. Maybe I should apologise to Emilia. Then again, Angel shouldn't have pulled a stunt like that!

Normal POV:

Taye decided to call Lima to ask about the dinner later that day. "Hello Taye." Lima's voice echoed in the device. "Hey Lima, how'd you know it was me?" Taye asked, surprised. "Come on Taye, DCI has contact details of all members. We told you that." Lima answered. "Oh. Well I'm calling to know more about tonight's dinner." Taye said. Lima chuckled. "It's just a dinner party to thank everyone for working with DCI." She said. "Ok. Um...and dress code?" Taye asked. "Everyone is to wear their DCI outfits." Lima said. "Ok cool." Taye commented. "Well I have to be going now. Still lots to finalize." Lima cut off the line. "Ok?" Taye said to herself.

*A couple hours later...*

The two head DCI agents were standing outside the gates of Chinatown waiting for the rest of the agents to arrive. "Where is everyone? Its already 19:00." Lima said, typing on her purple tablet. "Uh I might have forgotten to give everyone the exact time of the dinner." Rasa said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Lima looked at him like 'WHAT?' "Rasa you are unbelievable! You should know to mention such things. Any person would know!" She yelled. "B-but you didn't tell anyone either." Rasa argued, which turned out to be useless. Lima gave him a stern look and tapped the communication device on her ear. "All DCI agents to report to event at Chinatown immediately!" She yelled. Rasa face palmed himself. "Lima I didn't mean to slip up like that, I apologise." He said. "It's fine Rasa, but if you do it again I'm putting extra paperwork in your name." Lima warned him. At that moment, Taye and Lil'T arrived. "Hey y'all! Lima you have to shout like that, we were already on our way." Taye said in her usual ghetto tone of voice. Lima just eyed Rasa again. After that, Riptide showed up. Taye decided to play a little game. "Hey Emilia you lookin' smokin' hot!" She shouted. Emilia smiled. "Funny Taye, funny." She said. Bodie, who was right behind her, looked rather pale. "Dude you okay?" Rasa asked the blonde. "Yeah I'm cool." He answered. Just then, a shiny black Mercedes AMG pulled up in front of them. Yep, it was the Lu$h crew making an entrance. "Ola everyone!" Angel greeted the group who stood there with weird looks on their faces. "Hello. You like? Daddy got it for me this morning." Aubrey announced like it was the best news in the world. "We didn't need to know that Aubrey." Emilia suddenly said. "You again. Ugh I don't have time for this. Can we just go to restaurant now?" The redhead sassed. "Uh ok, if you guys could just follow me and Lima." Rasa said and started walking. The group followed. Aubrey oddly stood still and Angel noticed she was looking at him. "Chica, what's wrong?" He asked her. She looked at him, "Angel..." She then recollected herself and stood back a bit. "Be a dear and park the car for me." She tossed her car keys at him and strutted off. Angel chuckled.

As the agents were walking in a group Lima pointed to a building. "Here we are. Come on let's go inside." She said then ushered everyone inside. As soon as they were well inside the restaurant a young Chinese woman walked up to them. "Greetings." She said and bowed in a Chinese manner. "Everyone, this is Pei Pei. She's the owner of this restaurant. She organised the dinner for DCI." Lima gestured for everyone to greet her. The casual 'hey' and 'hi' was heard. Pei Pei bowed again. "Thank you. Can you please follow me, we go to your table." She said in her slightly Chinese accent. She showed them to a long wooden table and everyone sat down, crew members together. "Can we please have the order of noodles for starters?" Lima asked Pei Pei. She bowed again and left the DCI agents to socialise. Though there was a strange awkwardness going around the table. No one said anything until Lima spoke. "I hope you all know how to use chopsticks." She chuckled. Half-hearted laughs were heard. Miss Aubrey let out an irritated sigh. "You people should really work harder on your table manners." She said sternly. Emilia then perked up. "Oh please Aubrey this isn't a French restaurant or anything. Uh no offence Lima." She said and the other brunette shrugged. "Ugh as if you know what a French restaurant even looks like!" Aubrey snorted. "Ok ok that's enough girls!" Lima told the two girls to calm down. An old Chinese woman was standing not too far from their table. She grinned mysteriously.

The atmosphere at the DCI table was so dense you could almost cut it with a knife. Emilia and Miss Aubrey constantly glaring and huffing at each other. Their two crew members wondering why they were still angry at each other since yesterday. Pei Pei then arrived at the table with two trays, both with five bowls of traditional Chinese noodle soup. She set a bowl down in front of each person. Lima thanked her and she left. "Enjoy, everyone!" Rasa said. Glitch was one of the only people who didn't have a problem eating with chopsticks besides Aubrey, Angel, Mo, Taye, Bodie and the head DCI agents. "Need help?" Bodie asked Emilia, noticing she was kinda struggling. "Heh, okay?" She smiled. Their fingers kept interlocking as he helped her hold her chopsticks. They both blushed a little. Taye and Mo snickered. Lil T had a hard time learning to hold and eat with her chopsticks since Glitch kept eating his instead of teaching her.

"Glitch could you stop slurping? It's gross and making me queasy." Aubrey spat yet again. "Hey I ain't slurpin. It's probably Mo." Glitch said with a mouthful of noodles. The African-American glared at him. Emilia, who had finally figured out how to use her chopsticks, wanted to put Miss Aubrey in her place. Again. "Hey Aubrey, how do we know it's not you who's slurping huh?" She asked with attitude in her voice. The redhead faced Emilia, who was sitting right across her. "A person of **my** stature does not slurp, especially at the dinner table! Unlike you people!" Aubrey shouted. "Yeah right, bitch." Emilia spat. The table was quiet. "Who are you to call me a bitch? I could have you kicked out of here right now! " Aubrey yelled, getting really angry. "I can call you whatever I want. And I could have your ass kicked right now by yours truly!" Emilia shouted back, standing up and cracking her knuckles. Bodie and Angel tried to get their crew members to calm down, but that clearly wasn't going to happen now. "You know Emilia, I was planning on apologising to you for yesterday but that's not gonna happen." Aubrey said. "Yeah like hell you would do something like that. It's just not in you." Emilia said bluntly. "You think you know it all don't you?" The redhead shouted, pointing her finger at Emilia. The brunette smirked dismissively. "Ha that's rich coming from a freaking stuck-up whore like you!" She snapped. The old Chinese woman walked by their table put a fortune cookie next to each person's bowl. She patted Emilia's shoulder to get her to sit and calm down and surprisingly, she did. Same with Aubrey. Glitch, who was sitting a few seats away from the two, smirked a bit, as if he knew something would happen...

Miss Aubrey stood up. "I'm going to the restroom to powder my nose, like **real** women do." She said, eyeing Emilia. The brunette clenched her hands into fists. As soon as the redhead left, she stood up as well. "Emilia where are you going?" Bodie asked her, hoping she wouldn't do anything drastic. "I gotta punch a wall or somethin', before I snap that bitch's neck!" She said before stomping outside the restaurant. Aubrey was in the restroom, well powdering her nose and re-applying her make up. "How dare she call me all that? She's so UGH!" Aubrey said to herself. She heard her iPhone ring in her bag, she got a text. Since she didn't want to be bothered right now she wanted to switch her phone off. "While she skimmed through her bag looking for her phone, she found something strange. It was the fortune cookie. Aubrey looked at it, confused. "How did this get in my bag? I left it on the table." She decided to open it.

Emilia stood outside the restaurant against the wall. She was breathing hard in order to calm herself down. "Keep calm Emilia, keep calm." She said to herself. Suddenly she felt something lumpy in her dress' pocket. The fortune cookie. "How in the hell did this get in my pocket? I'm damn sure I left it on the table." Emilia said as she looked at it quizzically. She then opened hers too.

"_A journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back."_

Aubrey chuckled to herself and tossed the cookie into the bin next to where she was standing and continued with her make-up.

Emilia smiled and put the piece of paper back in her pocket and proceeded to walk back inside when suddenly there was, what seemed to be, an earthquake. "The hell is going on!?" Emilia shouted and fell with her knees to the shaking ground and tried to attach herself to the wall.

Aubrey gasped in fright and stared around her. She grabbed her handbag and hugged it tightly. "Omg what's happening?" She squealed, frightened. A few seconds later it stopped. The redhead ran out of the restroom as fast as she could.

Emilia sprinted inside to check if B..ahem the others were ok. On the way she bumped into Miss Aubrey. "Watch where you're going, dumbass!" The brunette yelled at the redhead. "Ugh same to you, bitch!" Aubrey yelled back. "Whatever, did you feel that freakin' earthquake?" Emilia quickly asked. "Well no duh!" Aubrey said. "We gotta check if the others are ok!" Emilia shouted and started walking in the opposite direction. "Angel!" The redhead gasped. Emilia gave her a weird look. "Let's go!" Aubrey said and ran. Emilia followed closely.

The people left at the table were just talking like usual with the exception of Bodie and Angel who were kinda worried about their crewmates (slash crushes lol!). "Hey don't you think we should go look for them?" Bodie suddenly suggested. Everyone else shrugged. At that moment, the two said girls came running in like crazy. They both looked out of breath. "Did...did y-you guys feel that?" Emilia asked frantically. "Uh feel what?" Taye asked her back, confused. "Didn't you peo le feel it? There was this friggin earthquake not too long ago!" Aubrey shouted. "Then the head DCI agents decided to step in. "You know, its getting late. Maybe we should all just head on home." Rasa suggested. People nodded their heads. "I know what I felt. And it felt damn real." Emilia mumbled. "C'mon Em, let's get you home, rembember you said we had lots of training tomorrow." Bodie told her. Emilia smiled and nodded. Everyone then decided to leave.

About an hour later everyone was already at home and in bed, surprisingly. Emilia was still angry at Aubrey for her bitchy attitude. She was still a bit rattled over what happened at the restaurant; Bodie teaching her how to use chopsticks and that freaking earthquake. Whew she definitely needed sleep, for tomorrow would be full of training...

Aubrey was angry at Emilia for calling her a bitch. She wondered if she gave angel the wrong message earlier and she was rattled by that earthquake. She just needed her beauty sleep right now. Luckily she had plenty of time to talk to Angel tomorrow...

But something was about to happen...

**Yipeeeee! I finally wrote this chapter! I know its rather long. I'm so sorry I have been on hiatus for so long. You might not believe me but I started friggin High School last week and it's been hell eversince! Plus summer camp! I may take a little while to write again but I'l try my best! **

**From RiptideGirl237**


End file.
